Chishio Aiyoku
by Chishio Aiyoku
Summary: Vampires. The creatures of the night. So many names, but in all still a fantasy to most, but what if you were one?
1. Prologue

1Chishio Aiyoku

Summary- Vampires. The creatures of the night. So many names, but in all still a fantasy to most, but what if you were one?

A/N: My vampires are going to be like the Vampire's in the book Demon in my View and in this fan fiction I read about vampires. This means, when the vampires bite their victims it feels like they are in pure bliss not in pain, the vampires saliva will heal the wound, and it means a few more things that will be explained later.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Prologue:

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were- I have not seen

As others saw- I could not bring

My passions from a common spring-

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow- I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone-

And all I lov'd- _I _lov'd alone-

_Then_- in my childhood- in the dawn

Of a most stormy life- was drawn

From ev'ry depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still-

From torrent, or the fountain-

From the red cliff of the mountain-

From the sun that round me roll'd

In it's autumn tint of gold-

From the lighting of the sky

As it pass'd me flying by-

From the thunder, and the storm-

And the cloud that took the from

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view-

- Edger Allen Poe

The boy stumbled out of the dark club with a bottle of alcohol in his right hand. Blaise leaned against the wall beside the entrance to the building he had just came out. He pushed himself off and began to walk the long distance back to his house that included walking down two very dark allies and a short distance through a small forest.

Blaise sighed and turned the first corner that led to the alley closest to the dance club. He threw the half drunk bottle at the wall satisfied when he heard the loud crash of shattering glass.

An arm wrapped around his small waist and hissed in his ear before speaking.

"Now, was all that really necessary?" a mans smooth voice asked, a small snake like hiss as the word 'necessary' rolled off his tongue.

"Yes." Blaise struggled to get out of the mans grasp, only succeeding in getting long, sharp fingernails to slowly pierce his soft flesh letting blood slowly slide down his side.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked, leaning his head down and running his tongue over the soft flesh of the Italian's neck.

"Nhnn. . .Blaise, and yours?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as the tongue continued to run across his skin.

"Shinku." the man said simply and bit down into the soft skin, slowly lapping up the blood that ran from the wound.

Blaise closed his chocolate brown eyes and let the feeling of pure bliss wash over his entire body. He dropped down when the feeling in his legs vanished, the man behind him catching him before he hit the ground or came close to it. Blaise felt the tongue run across his neck once more before the man gently let him sit down on the ground.

Fingers entwined themselves in Blaise's hair and jerked his head back letting the boy finally see the persons face. Blaise felt a warm drops of liquid fall into his mouth and run down his tongue to the back of his throat followed by many more.

"Swallow." Shinku ordered, finally releasing his grasp on the boys hair.

Blaise did as he was told, swallowing the sticky substance in his mouth. He fell forward so that he was on his hands and knees and exhaled hard as he felt his heart stop and the feeling of no needing to breath washed over him.

Shinku leaned down so that he was inches away from Blaise's ear and whispering something incoherent to the boy as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

1Chishio Aiyoku

Summary- Vampires. The creatures of the night. So many names, but in all still a fantasy to most, but what if you were one?

A/N: My vampires are going to be like the Vampire's in the book Demon in my View and in this fan fiction I read about vampires. This means, when the vampires bite their victims it feels like they are in pure bliss not in pain, the vampires saliva will heal the wound, and it means a few more things that will be explained later.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter One

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were- I have not seen

As others saw- I could not bring

My passions from a common spring-

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow- I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone-

And all I lov'd- _I _lov'd alone-

_Then_- in my childhood- in the dawn

Of a most stormy life- was drawn

From ev'ry depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still-

From torrent, or the fountain-

From the red cliff of the mountain-

From the sun that round me roll'd

In it's autumn tint of gold-

From the lighting of the sky

As it pass'd me flying by-

From the thunder, and the storm-

And the cloud that took the from

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view-

- Edger Allen Poe

All was quiet in the Great Hall except the voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who was going through another speech before the Welcoming Feast began.

Blaise reached a hand up and ran a finger across his fangs, that for now were normal size. He sighed and let his head droop down so his chin rested on his chest.

'Why did Shinku change me?' Blaise asked himself, a small feminine hand gently rubbing his back.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Pansy asked, her hand still running up and down the Italian's back soothingly.

"Nothing." Blaise had said, a little to harshly for Pansy drew back her hand and gave him a worried look.

"I'm sorry Pansy, it's just I don't feel like myself at the moment." Blaise sighed and gently rubbed his temples in a circular pattern with two fingers.

"Yeah you look pale, are you feeling ok?" Pansy asked, her elbow now resting on the table and her chin resting in her hand.

"I'm fine," he said, dismissing the subject immediately.

"Alright," Pansy said, letting her left hand drop into her lap. She glanced up at the staff table and noticed Dumbledore was still talking and sighed.

Blaise sighed and glanced up to the staff table also, his gaze falling on Severus Snape who was staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Why's Snape glaring at you?" Millicent asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him." Blaise snapped, receiving a glare from Millicent and Pansy in return, "Sorry."

Draco glanced over the table at Blaise and raised an eyebrow.

Blaise sighed and feel forward, letting his head land with a loud 'thud' against the wooden table in front of him.

"Blaise!" Pansy hissed, pulling the boy up so he was sitting up right again.

"Ah and Mister Zabini, please report to my office after you are done eating." Albus Dumbledore announced before clapping his hands, food appearing on every plate in the Great Hall, and sitting down in his chair.

"Why does he want you in his office?" Theodore asked, now leaning slightly across the table to take a closer look at Blaise, "You know, you really do look paler."

"I don't know why he wants me in his office and right now I really don't care." Blaise groaned and gently ran a finger over the place he had hit on the table, "I'm fine, really."

Blaise stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, making his way to Albus Dumbledore's office. When he finally reached the statue of the gargoyle he sighed, finally realizing he had no idea what the password was. Blaise leaned against the wall beside the statue and waited for the Headmaster to come, which didn't take to long for the old man to come down the hallway and say the password. They both waited for the statue to move to the side before stepping onto the stone steps and riding the stairs up to the main room in Dumbledore's rather large office.

Albus walked into his office and sat down behind his desk, motioning for Blaise to sit in one of the seats in front of him before he began to talk. Blaise sat down obediently and waited for the Headmaster to begin talking.

"Mister Zabini, I am sure you are aware that we have been informed by your mother that you were turned into a vampire by one of the strongest blood lines." Dumbledore paused, "So while you are here at Hogwarts you will drink a Blood Potion every day, prepared by Madame Pomfrey. I will not tolerate it if I hear one of the students say that you have bitten their neck and drained them of some of their blood. Do I make myself clear Mister Zabini?"

"Yes Professor." Blaise said, running his right hand through his curly brown hair.

"Well then you may leave." Albus stood up and walked around his desk, opening his office door for Blaise as he stood up. Blaise walked out of the door and down the steps so he was again in the deserted halls of the school.

Blaise sighed and walked back to the Slytherin common room, whispering the password 'silver prince' to the portrait and then walking in. He was surprised to find Draco was already there and sitting in a chair across the room staring at him.


End file.
